Romper
by Cat Carrie
Summary: [Post True Ending] La vida era perfectamente pacífica... hasta que algo se rompió. No, algo fue roto a la fuerza. [TW: violación, violencia]


Lo único que me pertenece, es el nombre de MC y la trama. los personajes pertenecen a Cheritz y hago esto por masoquismo.

 **Romper**

1: Vajilla rota

.

.

.

Intentó hablar cuando la vio con la frente sobre las rodillas, como si no se hubiera movido en todo el día, por su cabello sabía que, en al menos tres días, no se había duchado y apenas la había visto una vez al día yendo a la cocina a coger algo para comer… al final, sólo se limitó a dejarle un té con canela en la mesa de noche. De momento, el dormitorio era un terreno prohibido.

¿No podía hacer nada por ella, nada salvo mirar cómo se estaba derrumbando? Él se lo dijo, él lo temió tanto… temió tanto que el pasado que se encargó de enterrar con tanto esfuerzo volviera de sus raíces y atacara. Porque ella estaba allí, atacada, herida en lo más profundo de su humanidad y él… sólo podía observarla cayendo.

—¿No ha aceptado nada? —Aun con esa apariencia de gato arisco, Saeran preguntó, dejando unos momentos de hacer lo que hacía.

—No —Saeyoung respondió, antes de irse a encerrar.

No era fácil. No es como si se tratara de clientes peligrosos, mafiosos enojados o algo similar… Saeran dejó de morderse las uñas ante una pantalla a la que en casi dos horas no le había hecho cambio alguno, la apagó y se asomó por la puerta de la habitación, ella seguía en la misma posición de antes. Sabía que Saeyoung estaba viendo todo a través del circuito… así que se fue hasta la cocina, sacó algunas galletas de jengibre y se las llevó a ella, junto a un vaso con leche. Hizo lo mismo que su hermano y dejó las cosas allí, como una pequeña ofrenda a una diosa triste.

—Hey, Chun-Hwa —llamó Saeran, sacudiendo su hombro con toda la delicadeza que pudo—. Chun-Hwa, las cosas no van a cambiar porque decidas morirte de hambre.

Tan pronto lo dijo, sintió deseos de cortarse la lengua. Probablemente Saeyoung se enojaría por su absoluta falta de tacto, pero… no es como si tener tacto fuera necesario, ella tenía que reaccionar, aunque su reacción fuera ira, aunque ella decidiera lanzarle todo lo que tenía a mano, aunque ella volviera a romper otro estúpido robot de los que Saeyoung estuvo construyendo para animarla… ¡pero debía reaccionar, de alguna manera! Saeyoung decía que ella jamás debió amarlo, jamás debió involucrarse con él…

 _"…Entonces, si no es por ella, yo seguiría en ese hoyo de mierda y seguiríamos teniendo las ideas equivocadas, grandísimo estúpido_ — repetía mentalmente el menor de los Choi, — _también fue su decisión, ¡deberías estar aquí, tratando de animarla!"_

Le dio un golpe a la pared y ella rompió a llorar. No a sollozos, no a hipos, _a gritos_. En ese mismo momento, Saeyoung ya había llegado, cubriéndola con sus brazos, pese a que ya otras tres vajillas habían ido a dar con la pared.

—Debe… —murmuró Saeran, terriblemente inseguro— debe dejarlo salir.

—¿Puedes ir a buscarle un té…? Y ten cuidado con los cristales rotos —volvió su atención a Chun-Hwa, tanto o más angustiado que ella—. Chun-Hwa, _por favor_.

Se sentó con ella en la cama, acariciando su espalda… pensando en que lo horrible no era el acto, si no sus consecuencias. Su Chun-Hwa, su siempre alegre Chun-Hwa, víctima de otra oleada de llanto histérico. Ni cuando intentó hacerla a un lado la vio tan herida… ¿debió insistir?

. . .

—Gracias por el té, al menos ha dejado de llorar…

—…para volver al mismo estado apático.

Los gemelos suspiraron mientras buscaban una información que si bien no la aliviaría, sí serviría para hacer justicia. Después de una charla muy seria, llevada a cabo en la cocina —uno de los pocos lugares libres de cámaras y micrófonos—, llegaron a la conclusión de que no había impunidad, pero Saeyoung, como de costumbre, prefirió trabajar en terreno más sucio, pidiéndole a Saeran sólo antecedentes que cualquiera, buscando un poco, podría recabar. El menor no protestó, porque ni siquiera sabía _por qué_ diablos estaba ayudándolo en primer lugar.

Ah.

 _Su padre_ , si es que podrían llamarlo como tal. Su padre era la causa y efecto de todo en este preciso momento… si sólo la prensa no se metiera donde no los llaman, si tan sólo no hubieran bajado la guardia… Chun-Hwa estaría riendo entre ellos en lo que preparaban la cena. Otra vez tocaría comer la primera porquería que pillaran en la cocina. Ambos se sentían un poco perdidos sin la voz cantarina de ella mientras preparaba comidas saludables para los dos.

 _Se sentían vacíos._

. . .

Apareció como un fantasma en la cocina mientras buscaba leche en la nevera, realmente extenuada de no hacer nada. En ese momento, Saeyoung hablaba algo con alguien a través del teléfono… en otro idioma, probablemente árabe. Chun-Hwa lo observó en silencio, esperando a que terminara la llamada. Saeyoung terminó tan pronto como pudo y pasó un brazo por sus hombros antes de sentirla desmoronarse.

— _Me siento tan mal por ti,_ Saeyoung… ha de ser duro… es duro —murmuró torpemente ella, con el rostro prácticamente enterrado en su pecho, Saeyoung a duras penas podía contener la tormenta de ambos, pero se lo debía, maldita sea.

—Chun-Hwa —habló despacio contra su oído—, Chun-Hwa… esto te pasó _por mi culpa_ , ¿sabes? Si sólo…

—Cállate, Saeyoung… ¡me haces sentir como si fuera un desperdicio todo lo que pasamos! ¿Acaso elegiste nacer? _¿Elegiste la mierda de tus circunstancias de infancia?_

 _No podía creerlo_.

No podría dar crédito a lo que escuchaba… ella estaba mal, probablemente _traumatizada_ por el resto de su vida y aun así, sólo la veía capaz de preocuparse por él. ¿Qué hizo para merecerla? ¿Acaso era Dios dándole una segunda oportunidad…? ¿Sólo para herirla a ella de todas las formas posibles?

—Chun-Hwa —apenas la pudo contener tan pronto acabó de cara al suelo, llorando y dándole golpes de puño a las baldosas—. _Detente_.

La tomó con gentileza y la llevó hasta el baño, sentándola un momento sobre el tocador y yendo a preparar la bañera. Sabía _la_ razón por la cual ella se rehusaba a bañarse por sí misma, pero, si él lo hacía por ella, ¿estaría bien? No repararía ningún daño, pero al menos… le quitaría la carga de tener que verse a sí misma sin ropa. Se aseguró tanto como pudo de cubrir el espejo con una toalla e impedir que ella pudiera ver su imagen en cualquier lugar. Ella apenas sollozaba, no quería tener que ver las marcas de aquellos días tan horribles.

. . .

La llevó otra vez a la cama —mientras la bañaba, Saeran se ocupó de limpiar el desastre del dormitorio sin protestar—, la acostó y se quedó a su lado. Su cabeza estaba procesando todo tan rápido que las ideas no estaban fluyendo. Debía calmarse primero, analizar todo fríamente antes de actuar.

Nunca pensó que _debería_ hacerlo, si durante más de veinte años la idea era mantenerse tan alejados como fuera posible, y, ¿cómo podría proceder sin involucrar a Saeran y sin que volvieran a meterse con Chun-Hwa? El agua tibia había ayudado a relajarla, ya que allí estaba, acomodada contra su costado, acariciando su mano como si fuera lo más fascinante. Saeyoung la conocía demasiado bien como para pasar por alto el hecho de que, muy probablemente, estuviera meses en ese estado, porque una cosa es vivir desde que se tiene uso de razón con estas cosas —al final, la mente se acondiciona a las situaciones— a vivirlo abruptamente, habiendo vivido una vida libre de sobresaltos, una vida normal, una vida decente.

—Saeyoung —llamó, estaba ronca, más que nada por el agotamiento—, Saeyoung… no cometas una locura. He tenido suficiente.

—Chun-Hwa. No puedo prometerte nada…

Ella deslizó su mano sobre la de él, girándose para dejar su rostro contra su pecho, no pudiendo evitar llorar una vez más. Para él, fue como si una mano de acero estuviera exprimiendo su corazón, no podía con ello… su Chun-Hwa, la que llegó a iluminar su mundo, la primera persona que lo amó con todo y sus problemas, con todo y sus sombras… ¿él no podía hacer nada más que afirmarla durante horas hasta que se durmiera? Le había fallado al decir que la protegería de todo…

—Saeyoung, basta… —soltó su mano para pasar un brazo por su torso— no lo hagas peor. No quiero que busques darle su merecido, no quiero que intervengas, no quiero que ustedes dos se pongan en riesgo… _s-sólo… no me dejes sola_. Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer por mí.

El pelirrojo suspiró, por mucho que ella lo dijera… decidió apagar la luz y meterse con ella bajo las cobijas, el trabajo lo atendería por la mañana.

Saeran se quedó con una bandeja entre las manos, dudando unos momentos entre si entrar o no, entrando al final y entregándole una taza de té caliente, esbozando una sonrisa tenue mientras miraba a su cuñada a los ojos. No podía prometerle que iba a estar bien, porque sería jugar con ella, pero sí podía asegurarle que eso _no se quedaría así_ , que, eventualmente, los que le hicieron esto, caerían uno por uno, desde los que lo ejecutaron hasta el bastardo de su padre. No tenía ganas de volver a esos sombríos días en donde trabajaba sin descanso como hacker al servicio de Mint Eye, pero lo hizo otra vez, aún en contra de los deseos de su hermano mayor. A Chun-Hwa le debía algo que nada en el mundo podría pagarlo, pero eso quedaba sólo entre ella y él, algo que ni a Saeyoung le contaría.

Si su padre les hizo la vida un infierno desde que nacieron, al menos él le devolvería con intereses todo el mal provocado. Por ahora, dejó que Saeyoung se quedara con ella, la contuviera durante toda la noche, mientras él buscaba información suficiente, porque sabía que el hombre no estaba limpio para nada y que, al menos, lo meterían en un aprieto bastante feo si no lograban enviarlo a prisión… o asesinarlo. Sus manos no estaban limpias y, si era por ella y su felicidad, estaba dispuesto a ensuciarse las manos esta vez, porque esta vez sí se lo merecía esa basura que tenían por progenitor.

 _"No te preocupes_ —pensó—, _ya te enviaremos al infierno para que le hagas compañía a mamá."_

. . .

Así los días siguieron su curso, a un ritmo tenso pero perezoso, la rutina se repetía a diario con Chun-Hwa y sus recaídas, con Saeran encerrado mientras trabajaba al doscientos por ciento de su cerebro, Saeyoung atando cabos y consolando a la castaña, eran una familia que se había roto, gracias a un malnacido que ni siquiera merecía ser tratado como ser humano. Fue porque Jumin le dijo que pensaba en ir con el resto de la R.F.A. (ni enterado de la situación) a visitar la tumba de V, con lo que a Saeyoung se le ocurrió recurrir a una caja llena de discos, tarjetas de memoria y dispositivos USB que había sacado del auto del difunto, hace ya un año y medio atrás. Muchos archivos estaban encriptados, varios concernían a cosas de Mint Eye, fotos privadas… demasiado privadas, hasta que revisó un disco… _¡Eureka!_ Una investigación detallada sobre su padre, dineros, sobornos, chantajes, tratos "por debajo de la mesa", en fin, muy pocas veces, cuando estaba en la agencia, vio semejante cantidad de mierda sobre alguien. No tenía duda de porqué su padre quería callar sus existencias. Lo que le pasó a Chun-Hwa fue sólo una advertencia.

—Tiene que ser un golpe único, directo y que lo acorrale. Un paso en falso y _nos morimos todos_ —dijo Saeran cuando le llevó una bolsa de Honey Buddah Chips.

La expresión "jugar al filo de la espada" era una chiquillada ante esto, lo sabía bien. No quería arriesgar a Chun-Hwa o a Saeran, _su única familia en este mundo._

—¿No deberías pedir una mano a Han? —Saeyoung dejó de escribir, volviéndose a él, con las cejas en alto y las ojeras bajo los ojos—. Es la persona más influyente que conocemos, meterse con él le saldría más que caro.

—Dejemos eso como _último_ recurso, ¿sí?

—Si vas a hacer estupideces, al menos déjame echarte una mano —hoscamente, Saeran fue a buscar su laptop y conectó unos cables por aquí y por allá, Saeyoung le dirigió una sonrisa sincera—. Chun-Hwa nos unió otra vez, _no podemos fallarle._

Chun-Hwa se quedó de pie fuera del cuarto de máquinas, no podía detenerlos, quizá tampoco quería detenerlos. Volvió a su habitación, cubriéndose hasta la cabeza con las cobijas, hasta que pudo sumirse en un sopor nervioso. Ni aunque intentara deshacer el mundo podría cambiar los hechos, el ultraje a su cuerpo y a su espíritu, pero, verlos tan esmerados en hacer justicia, le hizo sentir un cosquilleo cálido en la boca del estómago.

Si debían de poner al mundo de cabeza, destrozar todo por darle un nuevo comienzo, por darle paz, lo harían.

 **—1—**

Esto quedé de hacerlo hace como dos años, drama, angst, como quieran llamarlo. Aprovechando que analizaba en clases el uso del tiempo en la literatura, decidí jugar un poco. _In media res_ , o sea, partimos por el medio.

Gracias por leer «3


End file.
